Little Sister
by MrSpotty88
Summary: Halloween night and all is well; Trick and treaters prowling the ground; Man of iron and man of steel; Watchout monsters for the drill; If you see her run away; Daddy is coming to make you pay.


**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Buffy, nor do I own BioShock. If I do post a second chapter I also do not own what is used. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"How do I break the spell Ethan!" Giles was completely in "Ripper" mode as he snarled his question to his old friend, Ethan Rayne, while he casually broke his left index finger. It joined the other bones that Giles had broken while questioning his old 'friend'.

Ethan groaned in pain as he panted out his retort.

"Go to hell you bloody wanker!"

Giles gave a growl as he proceeded to shatter Ethan's right forearm, several of the bone splinters forcing themselves through his skin from the force.

Ethan gave a scream as he yelled out "Brake the statue; brake the bloody statue you pounce!"

Giles silenced Ethan as he drove his right elbow into his skull. Moving quickly from the fallen form of his old friend Giles grabbed the statue of Janus and smashed it into the ground.

* * *

Dawn was a Little Sister; her job was to collect any Adam she could. This was mainly done by collecting it from corpses. She was small and petite, easy prey for the other inhabitantsof the dilapidated city. But she had a trump card, as many vampires and demons of the Hellmouth found out. Her Big Daddy, who she named Mr. X, protected her fiercely and with extra prejudice going as far as to use his drill to rip threw a house to get to the demon inside.

But as far as she could tell she wasn't in the city anymore, she didn't know were she was and this made her very scared, so much that she made Mr. X let her ride on him. Mr. X just gave a groan as he quickly put her on his shoulders and made his way to find her a safe place.

He was almost to the house he somehow knew was safe when a wave of energy passed through him and his Little Sister, and then he know nothing.

* * *

Dawn tried to pull Xander into her house, they were on their wave when the wave hit them, but she couldn't. She was smaller then she was before, and all the muscle she had put on from her Tai-Chi class was gone. She sat down, pulling her knees to her chest as she wrapped her now pale and skinny arms around her knees and started to sob.

She gave a slight start when a large shadow formed over her.

"Well, what do we have here? A tasty little morsel with a broken tin can. It must be my lucky night, I can get a snack and some cash by selling your tin can to the junkyard. Come here to me my little mors-OFHW" the large reptilian demon cried while lunging at Dawns form. Right at the middle of its lunge a large cold iron encased fist with large steel rivets jutting out from its joints smashed into its face.

The demon fell to the ground crying in pain from its ruined face, one of the rivets had punched through the sensitive organ. It gripped its now ruined eye as it started to roll on the ground, crying and scream in both pain and rage. It paused its screams as a large grinding noise was heard. It tried to look around but could not see the 'tin can' slowly dragging itself off the ground. The milky white glass that was its faceplate turned a bright, angry, ugly red as a horrific roar was heard from the 'tin can'. Dawn quickly moved aside and into a safe place as instincts long sliced into her genes surfaced in her.

The demon tried to move, hoping to get away from the new devil, but was quickly stopped as a large hand gripped its head and held it in place as a massive drill started to ripped into its back. It screamed in pain as the drill, instead of going fast was going so slow that it took 30 seconds for one full rotation. Seventeen minutes later it was still on the ground while the drill continued to go into its back, its voice long gone from screaming and its mind almost gone. Two minutes later the drill finally went through its back, pinning it into the ground, it gave one final gurgle before turning into goo. The 'tin can's' faceplate turned from red to a bright green as the demon gooed.

The instincts that forced Dawn to move and hide, also forced her to move back into site of the mechanically monster as fast as she could. Shaking in fear at this new monster, she gave a small scream in fear as tt, moving faster then what seemed possible, scooped her up and onto it's shoulders and took off in a fast walk to the very same house that Dawn tried to drag him to earlier.

The Summers Casa.

**A.N:**Yes, I am alive and still kicking. Still working on rewrites of all my stories and will hopefully start posting the new ones with in a month, but don't old me to it. This is currently a one-shot, but has the potential to be multi. So if you want to use it to start your own story, just shoot me some credit, you have my permission.


End file.
